Tidak Mudah
by Mikurira
Summary: Short-fic mengenai Deva Idola Cilik. Warning: contain a little boy x boy. Don't like don't read.


Fanfiction Idola Cilik.

.

**Tidak Mudah**

Deva's POV_ (Point Of View)_

_**.**_

_**!alert : this contain a boy x boy theme, if you don't like don't read!**_

_**.**_

Aku bukan perempuan. Aku tahu itu. Tapi aku tidak bisa merelakan mataku untuk tidak terus menatap kearah sosok lelaki yang tengah berdiri di depanku ini, memandangku sambil tersenyum kearahku, membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat sepersekian detik dari biasanya.

"Dev? Kok lo diem aja sih Dev?" tanyanya padaku, menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"Eh? Nggak papa Vin, itu lagi ngeliatin yang pada latihan sama Uncle Joe," jawabku segera memalingkan wajahku darinya, membiarkan darah yang mengalir di tubuhku untuk memperlambat lajunya.

"Oh," jawabnya singkat kemudian duduk di sebelahku, ikut memperhatikan para teman-teman lainnya berlatih koreografi di ruangan itu. Meski udara di ruangan itu cukup dingin dengan adanya AC yang sengaja diset untuk menurunkan suhu ruangan, namun badanku entah kenapa merasa panas seraya mendapati tangan lelaki di sebelahku merangkulku. Sedikit membuatku risih karenanya.

"Alvin, Deva!" panggil Ozy yang berjalan kearah kami, ia kemudian duduk di depanku sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Apaan Zy?" tanyaku padanya sambil mencoba menjauhkan tangan yang ada di pundakku, "jangan bilang kamu lupa bawa teks lagu lagi?" membuat lelaki yang kutanya hanya tersenyum sambil kemudian menepuk pahaku dan berkata,

"iya! Kok kamu tau sih Dev? Hahaha," ucapnya kemudian menarik tanganku membuatku segera berdiri, "temenin yuk ngambil dikamar... sih..." pintanya membuatku sejenak menatap Alvin yang juga memandang kearah kami berdua, "mau ikut Vin?" tanya Ozy lagi pada Alvin.

"Nggak, gua mau ngelitin Rio sama Lintar aja disini," gelengnya menolak ajakan Ozy. Tanpa berkata Ozy segera menarikku keluar ruangan tersebut.

Kami berdua berjalan menuju ke kamar Ozy dan Lintar yang berjarak tak terlalu jauh dari tempat latihan koreo itu. Entah kenapa, aku merasa ada sedikit perasaan aneh yang mengganjal hatiku selama ini. Kenapa aku begitu berdebar berada di dekat Alvin? Kenapa tidak dengan Ozy? Ray? atau siapapun yang dekat padaku?

"Dev, kok diem aja sih Dev dari tadi?" tanya Ozy melepaskan tangannya dari tanganku dan kini merangkulkannya pada pundakku.

"Nggak papa Zy, pikiranku lagi kacau," jawabku mengusap kepalaku resah, "ah udahlah! Gausah dipikirin!" ucapku sendiri kesal dengan segala pemikiran yang masuk dalam benakku, membuat Ozy yang sedari tadi memperhatikanku jadi menatapku aneh.

"Hahahaha," tawanya kemudia melepas rangkulannya, "kamu suka sama Alvin?" tanyanya tiba-tiba, membuatku terdiam kaget hingga menghentikan langkahku hanya untuk menatapku, "loh? bener yah?" tanyanya lagi sambil tersenyum padaku.

"A-apasih Zy, aku kan cowok," ucapku mengerutkan dahiku merasa aneh dengan kata 'suka' yang dilontarkan oleh Ozy padaku, "masa aku suka sama Alvin sih?" kataku kemudian kembali berjalan membuat Ozy juga segera menyamakan langkahnya denganku.

"Nggak ya? Kirain..." kata Ozy lagi sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang mungkin sebenarnya tidak gatal, "soalnya kamu deket banget sih sama dia, yah, meskipun aku tau kamu dianggap adek sendiri sih sama Alvin," lanjut Ozy membuat pikiranku berputar. Memangnya sebegitu kelihatannya kah aku dekat dengan lelaki itu? Padahal aku sudah mencoba untuk menutupi segala bentuk ekspresi dan gejolak yang kurasakan ketika berada di dekatnya. Meskipun aku tidak tahu apakah ini benar rasa 'suka' atau memang tubuhku yang aneh dengan reaksi yang kudapat jika dekat dengannya.

". . . ." aku terdiam tak bisa membalas kata-kata dari Ozy.

"Tapi..." Ozy berhenti di tengah kata-katanya sambil memutar kunci kamarnya, "tapi Alvin lebih deket sama Rio sih ya, yaudah deh, kamunya juga don't mind kan," ucap Ozy masuk kekamarnya, membuatku terdiam di ambang pintu.

Aku tahu. Aku tahu Alvin memang dekat dengan Rio. Aku tahu itu. Tapi bukan berarti mereka punya hubungankan... eh, ma-maksudku bukan hubungan seperti itu. Aku hanya tahu kalau mereka dekat, tapi tidak mungkin untuk mereka 'suka' kan? Pikirku menggeleng kepalaku mencoba berpikir logis terhadap pernyataan yang ada di benakku.

"Kok diem Dev? Ayo balik!" kata Ozy lagi menutup pintu kamar itu.

"Eh? Cepet banget," kataku mencoba mengalihkan pikiranku dari perasaanku dan menatap Ozy di depanku.

"Yaelah, masa ngambil ginian doang lama," Ozy memperlihatkan lembaran kertas teks lagu itu padaku, "yuk ah, balik, takut kak Uchie sama Uncle Joe nyariin kita," ucapnya lagi sambil berjalan mendahuluiku.

Tak ada pembicaraan serius diantara kami saat perjalanan kembali ke studio. Ozy juga tak lagi menanyakan padaku tentang bagaimana perasaanku atau hal semacam itu lagi padaku, yang entah kenapa aku tidak mengerti kenapa tadi ia sempat bertanya hal aneh padaku.

Sesaat ketika aku masuk kembali ke ruangan kami, aku melihat Rio dan Alvin yang tengah asyik menjahili Lintar. Mereka sengaja mengambil telefon genggam milik Lintar dan tidak membiarkan pemiliknya untuk mengambilnya kembali, membuat Lintar sendiri harus capek berlari kesana kemari demi memperjuangkan benda miliknya.

"Hahahaha!" Tawa Rio melihat Lintar mengejar dirinya untuk mengambil telefon genggam miliknya tersebut, "Alvin!" teriak Rio mengoper benda tersebut pada Alvin dan segera duduk di salah satu bangku untuk mengatur nafasnya yang kelelahan.

"Eits... hahaha" tawa Alvin mendapati Lintar tak bisa meraih benda di genggamannya, saat itu ia berlari kearahku tapi masih dengan tatapan mengarah pada Lintar, kemudian saat ia membalikkan badannya, wajahnya terlihat senang menatapku dan segera memanggilku, "Eh, Deva!" Alvin tiba-tiba saja berlari kearahku sambil menjulurkan tangannya memberikan hp milik Lintar padaku.

"Eh?" sesaat ketika aku hendak mengambilnya, entah kenapa Lintar yang berada di belakang Alvin tersandung oleh tas miliknya sendiri dan tidak mengaja mendorong Alvin yang malah membuatku harus terjatuh dan tertimpa oleh lelaki itu, "A-Alvin...!" aku merintih merasakan berat di atas tubuhku membuatku tak bisa bergerak.

"Hahahaha!" tawa Rio semakin menjadi melihat kearah kami berdua, sementara Ozy hanya tersenyum tanpa ada niat menolong kami berdua. Sementara Lintar? Dia mengangguk minta maaf pada kami berdua dan segera membantu Alvin untuk bangkit. Segeralah lelaki itu menarik tanganku juga untuk berdiri kembali.

"Lo nggak papa Dev?" tanya Alvin membantuku berdiri sambil mengusap wajahku yang memerah karena aliran darah yang naik ke wajahku, "lo sih Tar, makanya jangan dorong gua ah," Alvin memberikan hp tersebut pada Lintar dengan kesal dan membiarkan anak itu terus meminta maaf pada kami berdua.

"Maaf Vin, Dev, nggak sengaja, sumpah," ucapnya mengangguk meminta maaf.

"Lo gak bisa ngerem sih Tar, hahaha" ujar Rio berjalan mendekat kearah Lintar dan merangkul lelaki itu, "makanya jangan kegendutan jadi anak," tawa Rio memukul pelan perut Lintar, membuat lelaki itu segera mendorong Rio hanya untuk membalas kejahilannya.

"Yakin lo nggak papa Dev?" tanya Alvin padaku meskipun matanya malah menatap Rio dan Lintar dengan resah dan sedikit kesal.

"Nggak papa nggak papa, hahahha" tawaku sambil memegangi tangan kiriku, mencoba untuk meredam rasa sakit karena tadi sempat tertimpa oleh badan Alvin.

"Tsk, yaudah maap ya," kata Alvin padaku sambil menepuk kepalaku dan kemudian berlari mendekat kearah Lintar dan Rio yang masih saja terlihat bertengkar. Aku hanya terdiam sambil menatap kearah tanganku yang kini rasa sakitnya kian menjalar ke tubuhku.

"Nggak biasanya kamu kalem gitu Dev, biasanya langsung berantem juga sama Alvin," ujar Ozy mendekat kearahku, "kamu lagi sakit?" tanyanya padaku sambil mengukur suhu tubuhku dengan tangan kanannya di keningku, "itu sakit?" tanyanya lagi menunjuk kearah tanganku dan membuatku hanya bisa membalasnya dengan tatapan parau.

"Iya nih, sss..." aku mendesis sakit sambil kemudian duduk di salah satu bangku disana.

"Mana coba sini liat," kata Ozy meraih tanganku dan mencoba memijitnya perlahan.

"A-ah...!" aku merasa sakit dan segera menarik kembali tanganku, "udahlah Zy, nggak papa, nanti juga ilang sendiri," ucapku mencoba menggerakan tanganku. Membuat Ozy hanya berdecak sambil menatapku kesal juga, "bener nggak papa kok" kataku lagi mencoba meyakinkannya meskipun aku sama sekali tidak papa.

"Yaaah, nanti kalo-..."

"Ozy! Deva!" sapa Ray memotong kalimat Ozy dan segera menghampiri kami berdua, "kalian ngapain?" tanya Ray duduk di sebelah Ozy dan menatap kearahku yang masih mencoba untuk membenarkan sendiri urat-urat di tanganku agar tak terasa sakit.

"Deva sakit nih tangannya," ucap Ozy pada Ray, dan lelaki itu hanya mengangguk mengerti saja.

"Kasih balsem lah, atau semacamnya," ujar Ray memberi saran menatapku, "yok Zy, temenin ambilin, kasihan Deva tuh" ujar Ray menarik tangan lelaki itu dan pergi meninggalkanku sendirian di bangku ruangan itu.

"Ugh..." aku merasakan sakit itu semakin menjalar ditubuhku, dan saat itupun aku terpikir bahwa di dunia ini, tidak mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan segala keinginan hanya dalam sekejap. Seperti tangan ini, kalau aku bisa mengabulkan sebuah permohonan semudah membalikkan telapak tangan, aku tidak akan kesakitan seperti ini. Tapi tidak. Tidak semudah itu.

Sejenak aku menatap kearah Alvin yang tengah bersama dengan Rio dan Lintar disana. Benar. Tidak mudah untuk mencapai orang itu. Tidak mudah bagi seseorang sepertiku untuk dekat dengannya. Tidak mudah untukku untuk menyatakan perasaanku pada lelaki itu. Tidak mudah. Di dunia ini tidak ada yang mudah.

Aku merasa gagal. Aku tidak tahu apakah perasaanku ini adalah perasaan 'suka' atau bukan. Aku tidak tahu. Tapi keinginanku untuk dekat dan segala hal yang terjadi padaku seolah mengatakan bahwa aku 'suka' padanya. Tapi aku laki-laki! Aku tahu itu. Karena itulah tidak semudah itu untukku dekat dengannya. Aku harus membatasi segala hal pada diriku sendiri atau aku akan semakin terjerumus dalam kegelapan ini. Aku tidak mau!

Tapi aku tahu. Tidak semudah itu untuk melupakan ini.

Lalu aku harus apa?!

Detik itu pula aku merasa ada sebuah butiran air mata jatuh membasahi pipiku, membuatku segera tertunduk malu dan diam dalam beberapa saat hanya untuk berpikir apa yang kulakukan saat ini. Aku tidak tahu apakah air mata ini adalah air mata kesakitan dari tanganku ataukah perih dalam hatiku. Mungkin aku terlalu lelah untuk segala pemikiranku? Mungkin aku salah? Pikiranku memburuku, membuatku semakin merasa aneh pada diriku sendiri.

Saat itulah, tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan ada sebuah tangan mengusap kepalaku perlahan. Membuatku segera menghapus air mataku dan menatap orang tersebut.

"Kenapa Dev?" tanyanya menatapku gelisah dan kemudian memelukku tiba-tiba.

TAMAT.


End file.
